Angels
Angels were and are experimental, celestial beings created by MOTHER and FATHER. They are able to reproduce and have offspring, although no one but the Gods know how they go about doing that, as Angels do not have intercourse with each other. Depending on how they are raised, their personality, and what skills they are proficient at, their designation will be given. Cupids are the easiest Angel type to predict early on due to their cuteness and mischief. Types of Angels Archangels Archangels, sometimes referred to as "Warrior Angels" and "Agents of God", are at the top of the tier list of Angels. They are the strongest and have the most free will. They are, in a sense, god-like Humans with wings. Their role is to play Knights and Fighters. It is their fault that Demons now exist, such is the reason they are excluded from the rest of the Angels in Heaven. Whether or not they interfere in Human affairs is that of their own discretion. However, if they spend too much time on Earth, they begin to become more.... Human. Appearance Archangels usually have irregularly coloured hair and eyes. Skin colours vary in tones, but are those found in the human spectrum. These Angels typically wear light armour, such as a breastplate and greaves or even less in some cases. Guardian Angels These Angels live in Heaven. Guardian Angels, though not Warrior Angels, still fight at times. It is mostly their job, two at a time, to watch over an individual Human and guide that human along in life. At times, they are allowed to intervene in Human affairs, but only if it's directly related to the Human they watch over. They also travel slower between the Human Realm and Heaven. They are only allowed to reveal themselves if absolutely necessary, which is almost never the case. Unlike other Angels, Guardians are typically born straight into their designation. Appearance Guardian Angels have natural hair, eye, and skin colour. One half of each pair wears all white, elegant clothing, and is physically more feminine than their other half. They are typically gentler in personality as well. This is to make them appear more approachable to their human. On the other hand, the other half is dressed in Armour, typically even more armour than an Archangel. Armour is brilliant reds, golds and some white. Cupids Cupids, who also live in Heaven, are Angels of Love. It is their job to match up Humans based on mental and physical combatibility, to help the race go on. Also, if Humans are quarreling too much, they must spread love around the countries, hoping to calm the rage. They sometimes grant love to those who are lonely, as they cannot stand to see a Human cry. Appearance Cupids are cute, no matter what age, and wear minimal amounts of clothing. They are the only Angels that are gender-locked to boys. Their hair is curly, sometimes long but usually short, and come in bright colours. They are typically on the more slender side. Dead Humans Humans who die and go to Heaven become Angelic. They have no real power, but if they really want to, can choose to be reborn. They will be born with all of their memories, but will lose them as they get older. Homo Angelus They are also called "Meta Angels." They are not humans, but not Angels anymore either. They have tattoos across their entire body, including their face, showing the colours of their Angelic Grace. They have a strange body apperance; they look as though they are naked, but lack genitalia, nipples and areolas. They seemingly have most abilities of an Archangel, but lack wings and a halo. Even more peculiar, is that they have Souls, similiar to that of a Humans, and still have a connection to the Heavens. Category:Angels Category:Origins and Mythology Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:LightningSakura